INCUBUS
by Lemopai
Summary: Kalau dibilang mimpi-mimpi Tae sekarang berhenti karena dia berteman dengan Tee, itu kebohongan terbesar yang pernah ada. Bukan hanya energinya saja yang seperti terkuras habis setiap hari - mimpinya juga meningkat menjadi lebih parah, bahkan setelah dia sadar dari tidurnya pun dia masih bisa merasakan kasurnya yang bergoyang, seolah-olah dia baru saja selesai bercinta dengan Tee.
1. PROLOG

Tae terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, badannya penuh dengan keringat dan entah kenapa dia sudah mulai terbiasa akan hal itu—dia selalu melewati malam-malam yang berat daripada ini sebelumnya tetapi belakangan ini sepertinya hal itu semakin tidak dapat dia kendalikan...seperti bukan terasa mimpi lagi.

Wajah yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya selalu sama. Wajah yang sama ya walaupun sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur Tae sama sekali tidak masalah, boleh dikatakan malah suka. Entahlah. Tetapi itulah kenapa mimpi itu semakin lama semakin mengganggunya karena entah kenapa dia selalu bermimpi bersama satu orang itu dan mimpi itu bisa dikatakan terlalu intimate, terlalu banyak gairah di dalamnya.

"Tee—"

"Fuck me deeper. I'll take it good, please. Please." Pria manis itu terus memohon, penis Tae seolah-olah tersedot oleh lubangnya nikmat miliknya.

Ini mimpi Tae setiap malam. Tee Jaruji, terbaring dengan wajah mesum di tempat tidurnya yang berantakan di asrama saat dia mengikat mulutnya dengan kain — agar mengurangi suara, supaya mereka tidak ketahuan. Tetapi bagaimana bisa jika ini terjadi dalam mimpinya?

Tae terus menyodok ke dalam lubang mungil itu, menyukai bagaimana lelaki di bawahnya itu mengerang namanya. Tubuh mereka yang berkeringat karena gerakan yang tidak menentu dan tempat tidur berderit karena setiap dorongan — setiap kali kulit mereka saling bertabrakan. Membuat jari kaki Tee melengkung.

Tae menyukai cara kuku-kukunya menggores punggungnya setiap kali dia menggerakkan pinggulnya sementara Tae terus menyodokkan lebih dalam lagi. Dia menyukai bagaimana sudut mata lelaki mungil itu meneteskan air mata di pipinya, lehernya merah karena kissmark atau saat dia bersusah payah untuk menghirup udara.

Tangan mungil itu mencengkram pahanya saat Tae bercinta dengannya dari arah belakang. Dia memintanya, tidak, memohon padanya untuk tetap berada di dalam dirinya saat Tae melepaskan cairan pejuhnya di lubang ketat milik Tee.

Dan Tae akan bangun. Dia akan bangun setelah semuanya terjadi.

Terbangun dan basah karena cairan pejuhnya sendiri sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya. Dia bahkan tidak akan repot-repot untuk mempertanyakan apa yang dia mimpikan. Karena dia bisa dengan mudah mengingatnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara bertanya padanya, membuatnya merintih saat kesadarannya mulai datang.

"Kamu pingsan di lorong ..." Dan dia berkedip, bertanya-tanya apakah dia lagi di alam mimpi atau ini hanya nasib yang menyebalkan — bermain dengannya.

Tae akan tersentak.

Sebuah tangan membelai bagian atas kepalanya, membuatnya mengerang sekali lagi dan ketika penglihatannya menjadi jelas, dia sadar kalau dia sedang tidak bermimpi dan siapa yang dia lihat bukan khayalan lain dari imajinasinya.

"T-Tee..." Tae tergagap, melupakan fakta bahwa ini seharusnya menjadi percakapan pertama mereka sepanjang hidup mereka. Bagaimana dia bisa memanggilnya begitu akrab seperti itu?

Ketika kesadaran memasuki dirinya, dengan cepat menggigit lidahnya, khawatir bahwa dia mungkin membuat lelaki dihadapannya kabur .

"Ka-kamu—"

"Kau tahu namaku." Tee bergumam, dan Tae hampir menahan napasnya saat melihat sepasang mata itu.

Tae bangkit, meregangkan canggung dan Tee bergeser kesampingnya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau kamu? Maksudku, semua orang mengenalmu."

Tee terkikik.

Dan Tae hampir mati karenanya.


	2. ONE

Udah beberapa hari ini Tae gak bisa tidur. Bukan karena begadang tugas kuliahnya, atau lagi mikirin utang-utangnya yang bertebaran di semua tempat jual makanan di kantin kampusnya. Tapi lebih tepatnya dia gak bisa tidur karena setiap dia tidur, dia selalu aja mimpi mesum dan berakhir basah-basahan di celananya. Sebenernya sih Tae bukan jenis lelaki mesum yang selalu aja punya otak kotor dan mesum. Tapi entah kenapa sejak pertemuan dengan lelaki imut itu, di acara ulang tahun temannya, dia seperti terbayang-bayang wajah lelaki misterius itu. Gimana dia ngebayangin ekspresi lelaki imut itu ketika mendesah di bawahnya, menyebutkan namanya di setiap hentakkan keras yang diberikan oleh Tae di lubang kenikmatannya.

Akhhh.. Memikirkannya saja udah membuat Tae ingin bermimpi lagi. Kalau bisa sih sepanjang hari.

 _FLASHBACK_

 **Tae's P.O.V**

Ah, hari ini banyak banget tugas-tugas yang dikasih sama dosen gila eta. Masa iya, tugas empat bijik harus selesai hari Senin. Woy, itu berarti dua hari doang anjerr deadline nya. Eh dirumah si emak minta bantuin buat gilingin daging tikus buat dibikin baso- katanya sih lebih enak daging tikus daripada daging sapi. Padahal gue tau tuh, si emak emang sengaja pake daging tikus biar uang belanjaannya awet.

 **LAEN! LAEN!**

Siapa sih anjer yang nge-laen malam malam gini, gak tau apa gue lagi sibuk.

Eh sianjeng Fiat bor'ah yang nge-laen! Tau gitu gak akan gue buka deh..

From : Fiat Bor'ah

 _'Maneh dimana bgst?! Jam berapa kemari? si August udah marah-marah noh!'_

Eh, gue lupa kalo hari ini si Agustusan ulang taun, anjer bisa bisa digorok gue kalo gak dateng :(

From : Agustusan

 _'HEH ANAK BAJING! 20 MENIT LO KAGAK NONGOL, JANGAN HARAP TEMENAN SAMA GW, NJING!'_

Nah kan, baru juga dibilangin sikamvret udah marah-marah duluan. Yaudah lah mending gue berangkat sekarang daripada dicincang sama dua manusia kurang asupan jiwa eta.

Oh iya lupa cerita yak, dua manusia kurang ajar itu. Si Fiat bor'ah dan Agustusan itu adalah dua sahabat gue yang udah dari jaman kita belajar bolos sekolah sampe belajar maksiat bareng. Dari jaman putih-biru, sampai kita duduk diceramahin dosen nih.

Yang pertama namanya Fiat Pattadoni Ikbal, maunya sih dia dipanggil Ikbal biar samaan Dilan gitu tapi najong bet mukanya. Berandalan, tukang malakin ibu penjual kantin juga. Ada satu ajaran dia yang pernah gue ikutin, yaitu darmaji yang artinya dahar lima ngaku hiji [makan lima ngaku satu]. Tapi sumpah gue gak mau lagi ngikutin kelakuan dia, pasalnya dia pernah ketauan sama si ibu kantin terus di getok pake centong sayur beserta kuah-kuahnya. Bayangin njerr, udah mah sakit, malu, ditambah dia harus bayar semua yang pernah dia makan sama bunga nya. Hmm si ibu kaya nya dulu sempet jadi rentenir nih curiganya.

Yang kedua ada August Vachiravit tapi gue panggil dia Agustusan. Terlalu keren nama dia. Gak baik buat pertemanan. Hehe~

Dia tuh anak nya kalem, baik, murah senyum. Aaah sianjing boong banget tai! Lu mau tau dia orangnya gimana?? Klo lu orang yang cuman tau dia selewat mah pasti kebanyakan bilangnya gitu, padahal nih ya gue kasih tau, dia tuh lebih galak dari anjing peliharaannya pak Hasan, tetangga sebelah rumah gue, terus kalo udah ngomong beeuh nyolotnya amit amit deh. Gue aja udah 1000x tobat buat jadi temennya, tapi ya gitu gue kadang gak tega kalo ninggalin Agus sendirian. Soalnya dia kalo ditinggal sendirian suka nyasar gengs, pernah tuh ya dia mau kerumah neneknya di Cisarua dan gue gak bisa nemenin, dia malah nyasar ke Cimahi. Jauuh codettt!! Maka dari itu sebagai sahabat yang baik gue selalu ingetin dia buat bawa kompas, map dan kalo perlu dia bawa monyet sekalian. Eh tapi sekarang dia udah ditemenin sama Fiat sih kalo kemana-mana

 **Back to normal P.O.V**

Tae melajukan mobilnya menuju kerumah August yang gak terlalu jauh, ya cuman harus ngelewatin sekitar 15 lampu merah aja.

Sesampainya disana dia langsung mencari kedua sahabatnya itu. Melihat-lihat sekitarnya, siapa tau batang kemaluan- eh batang hidung mereka keliatan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat mata nya mencari, gak sengaja dia melihat satu sosok yang membuat matanya berenti untuk mencari. Sosok lelaki imut nan tampan, cantik tapi gak menghilangkan sisi manly nya. Sosok yang entah kenapa membuat Tae penasaran.

'Dia siapa?'

'Sama siapa?'

'Sedang berbuat apa?'

Plok geus moal baleg, pasti nyanyi ini mah

Secara gak sadar, kaki Tae seolah ingin mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang dari tadi juga sedang melihat kearahnya.

Dan...

"HEH, SETAN! Gue dari tadi manggil lu gak nyaut-nyaut! Budek lu yah?!"

'Sianjing, tereakan si Agus codet berisik bet dah! Ini orang lagi ulang taun tapi kelakuannya masih aja kaya Tarzan masuk kota. Salah emaknya sih dulu waktu kecil dikasih sarapan toa kali ya.' Pikir Tae

Akhirnya dengan males si Tae melepaskan pandangannya dari malaikat cantik itu ke manusia laknat yang tadi nereakin dia.

"Eh codet! Gak pake tereak di kuping gue bisa kali ya?! Gimana gue gak budeg kalo tiap hari lu tereak di telinga gue njing!" Balas gue

"Lu lagi liatin apa Tem? Serius gitu?" Tanya si Fiat

"Iya anjer, aeng sampe di tereak aja dia gak denger!" Tambah si Agus

"Eh iya, lu tau gak itu tadi ada cowo cantik. Lu tau namanya gak?" Mungkin si codet tau tuh siapa namanya, lumayan ntar gue stalking. Hehe~

"Siapa anjer, mana ada cowo cantik?!"

Lah so codet bingung. Ko goblok ya temen gue. Kan ini pesta dia, dia yang ngundang masa iya dia gak tau ngundang siapa aja?!

Gak berapa lama si Fiat ngomong,

"Oh yang itu, cowo tinggi kulit putih?? Dia itu..."


	3. TWO

Tae P.O.V

Gak berapa lama si Fiat ngomong,

"Oh yang itu, cowo tinggi kulit putih?? Dia itu anak baru di kelas. Lu sih pake acara pulang segala sih jadi kemarin gak tau pas tuh anak masuk."

"Iya, si emak kemarin nelpon. Nyuruh gue pulang kerumah dulu, biasa galau ditinggal bokap lagi ke LA. Lu tau namanya gk siapa?" Anjer gue gak sabaran gini.

"Sabar atu anjing! Aya naon sih, sieta jieun masalah jeung maneh?" Si coder ikutan nimbrung. [Ada apa sih, dia bikin masalah sama kamu?]

"Gak tau ih. Kok perasaan gue beda ya liat dia tuh bawaannya adem, terus entah kenapa ngantuk. Pengen bobo gantengss." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Najis anjing, lu udah kaya orang gila depan kampus. Ihh" ledek August.

'Ingetin gue plis, ngapain aeng temenan sama si codet kunyuk ini ' rutuk gue dalam hate.

"Eh, tapi dia seasrama sama lu ko, tem." Sambung si codet

"Serius lu Gus?? Waaah seneng nih gue kalo beginian" jawabku sumringah

"Iye, tapi gue lupa nomer kamar dia sih. Udah lah ngapain sih ngobrolin ini. Mana pesenan gue??"

Udah denger omongan si August soal pesenannya, si Fiat senyam senyum mesum gitu. Gue dengar terpaksa ngeluarin barang yang tadi gue beli di M-Mart dari tas gue. Dan itu adalah..

Kondom!

Boks gede!

Isi 20!!!

Wanjing! Si Fiat sama si August mau ngapain sih sampe harus sedia kondom sebanyak itu lagi??

Herman deh gue ya, itu dua anak kerjaannya mesumin anak orang muluu.. Dapet karma baru tau rasa.

Eh betewe dedek manis nan cantik itu kemana yah? Ah gagara dua kunyuk itu sih, gue gak bisa liat bidadari nya surga

Setengah jam udah acara pesta ulang tahun si August, makin malem makin hedon. Dua sahabat kunyuk gue itu udah gak keliatan lagi batang anunya, ntah mungkin lagi nyekil anak orang di kamar kosong. Bonyok nya August lagi keluar kota jadi dia bebas bikin party gini. kalau di asrama sih kagak boleh berisik diatas jam 10 malem, bisa-bisa diusir deh.

Karena gue udah bosen dan muak nyariin itu dua anak, akhirnya gue nikmatin sebotol bir di tangan kanan dan rokok di tangan kiri gue, sedangkan mata gue lagi asik mengamati orang-orang yang udah mabok, weed, sampe yang terang-terangan lagi enaena. Eh, engga enaena sih cuman gesek-gesek menuju basah aja. hehe~

Lagi asik gitu, mata aku terpaku sama sosok yang tadi seolah-olah menghipnotis. Sosok cowok cantik itu! Aha, ternyata dia masih ada disini.

Wajahnya yang cantik dan rupawan, mata yang sendu membuat seolah-olah menyedot gue dalam pusaran dunianya, hidung yang mancung menggoda, bibir yang uhhh.. cipokable banget dan jangan lupa kulit putih dan sepertinya mulus banget. Gue penasaran, gimana rasanya saat kulit gue berselancar dengan bebas di tubuhnya, gimana rasanya kalau bibir gue bikin prakarya di kulit putih dia dan gimana rasanya bibir sensual itu kalau kenalan sama junior gue.

Ahh, fuck! Ngebayanginnya aja gue udah panas dingin gini. Aduh, dedek gue jangan sampe bangun dan pengen minta jatah dari dia deh. Bisa berabe urusannya, gue kan belum tau siapa dia.

Oh iya, betewe eniwey, gue itu Bi. Tapi cuman beberapa orang aja yang tau, contohnya dua sahabat kunyuk gue, bokap nyokap gue, temen sekelas gue, sampe satpam kampus juga tau kok kalau gue BI. Dikit kan yang tau. Dan asal kalian tau, gue itu gak mesum kaya gini sebenernya. Malah orang-orang taunya gue tuh anak nerd, nerd karena gue jarang ngumpul sama temen seangkatan gue, nerd karena gue lebih milih buat maen game ero dan nyolo sesudahnya. Jarang sih gue keluar maen apalagi harus ke bar nyari ciwi ato cowo buat nuntasin hasrat mesum gue, gue gak mau asal nyodok men takutnya malah keterusan dan keenakan. hehe~

Selain suka sama game ero, sebenernya gue suka banget ngegambar, sampe-sampe dulu gue kepengen banget jadi mangaka ero yaoi. Tapi sayangnya bonyok gue gak setuju, mereka mikir kalau karir jadi mangaka di Indonesia itu gak menjamin masa depan. Jadi ya mau gak mau gue pendem dan dijadiin hobi aja. Walaupun cuman hobi, tapi gue udah ngejual banyak banget gambar atau sketsa sampe sampe bisa beli tablet grafis kesayangan gue itu.

Back to cowo cantiks..

Selama gue perhatiin dia, mata dia juga ternyata sedang mengamati gue. Gue ngerasa blur dengan keadaaan sekitar dan fokus kearahnya. Cara dia memegang botol bir, menggoda gue dengan cara minumnya. Ah, posisi duduk sekarang gak tenang banget dan pas gue liat ke bawah, ternyata dedek gue bangun gengs. :(

Curiga nyolo dan jadi imaginer deh gue. :(

Eh ngebayangin cowo imut itu gak apa-apa kali yah, kan dia gak tau. hehe~

Sekitar jam 1 malem akhirnya gue pulang, gak usah pamitan dulu lah sama si Agus codet. Toh dia juga ntah dimana. Malam ini gue udah ngerencanain nyolo sambil bayangin muka si cowo cantik itu. hahaha


	4. THREE

️️️WARNING!!️️️

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT, NSFW, GAY/HOMO/BOYSLOVE,BAD LANGUAGE AND BAD FOR PURE HEART! GET FUXXX OUT WHILE YOU CAN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS.

️️️TAETEE/FORTHBEAM SCENE️️️

PAHAM KAN TANDANYA?

* * *

 **TAE's POV**

Akhirnya sekitar jam setengah 1 gue nyampe ke dorm. Emang rasanya udah paling enak kalo di dorm sendirian, gak ada emak yang grecokin gue di pagi hari, bisa puas tidur apalagi nyolo. Hehe~

Sebelum pulang tadi, gue sempet pamitan sama dua kunyuk itu lewat chat dan sempet pula gue nanya nama si anak baru itu. Lumayan lah pinjem namanya buat nyolo sebelum tidur. Kan enak klo udah nyolo, bisa bobo gans dengan nyenyak.

Niat mau nyolo, tapi kok mata berasa berat banget ya? Dan tiba-tiba pandangan gue gelap..

*

 **Normal's POV**

'Gue dimana?' Tae mengenyitkan dahinya. Berpikir keras. Bukannya tadi dia lagi di kamar dormnya? Tae yang sekarang berada di ruangan dengan meja besar. Dengan seseorang. Dengan lelaki cantik yang dia temui di pesta ulang tahun August.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, makan malam dengan cahaya lilin. Di atas meja ada banyak macam makanan, lobster, bebek, serta banyak lagi.

Mulut Tae terbuka ngeliat itu semua, tapi yang bikin dia kaya gitu bukan karena makanan, sebaliknya, Tee yang duduk didepannya - dengan kaki terbuka lebar saat dia memamerkan area bawahnya udah gak memakai celana lagi.

Dalam sekejap mata, meja tadi tiba-tiba menghilang, dan yang ada cuman Tee duduk di atas kursi itu, posisi Tae sekarang duduk di lantai, ngeliat gimana Tee bermain dengan dirinya sendiri dan mendesahkan namanya dengan suara yang menggoda.

Mata Tae melotot ketika si lelaki manis itu memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang nikmatnya dengan mudah - pinggulnya ikut bergoyang, lidahnya yang keluar saat bernapas. Tangan Tee yang lain memegang sandaran kursi saat memasukkan dua jari lagi, mengerang dengan keras saat masuk.

"Tae-" Mata Tee terbuka, menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan menggoda, "Ini gak cukup." Dia bergumam, "Aku menginginkan milikmu, T-Tae... Tolong aku."

Kemudian tubuh Tae bangkit dan kemudian menarik jari-jari Tee keluar dari lubangnya. Tae mencium bibirnya dan dia mengingat gimana rasanya bibir lelaki mungil yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu di rumah August itu.

Tangan Tee sekarang berada di lehernya. Mencium dengan penuh gairah, Tae meraih dan memegang kaki Tee dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Tee merintih ketika tubuh mereka tersentuh, Tae masih memakai baju lengkap. Tee mendesis ketika badannya yang polos bergesekkan dengan pakaiannya.

Tae duduk di kursi dan Tee di pangkuannya, Tee mulai mencium lehernya -- Memanggil namanya, mencengkram kemeja Tae saat dia berusaha mati-matian untuk membantunya melepaskan pakaian itu. Membiarkan Tee untuk melepaskan pakaiannya, Tae meremas pantatnya dan disahut dengan desahan menggoda dari Tee.

"Cepatlah ..." Tee merengek.

Tee, dengan tidak sabar, mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas Tae. Penis Tae yang sedari tadi sudah membesar dan keras itu pun bergesekan dengan gerakan Tee. Akhirnya Tae berdiri membuka ritsleting celananya dan membiarkan Tee untuk membuka boxer yang tersisa darinya.

Tee terengah-engah saat menarik bahan terakhir yang menempel pada tubuh Tae, membuatnya semakin haus, semakin bernafsu. Dan kulit putih seperti salju itu berubah menjadi warna merah karena udah sangat terangsang.

Tae mengerang ketika Tee dengan cepat mengocoknya, dengan cengkraman yang halus tetapi cukup kuat untuk membuat Tae keluar. Dan tiba-tiba, Tee mendorong tubuh Tae hingga posisi tidur dan mulai mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangnya -- pelan tapi pasti hingga penisnya masuk semua dan menyentuh prostat milik Tee.

"F-Fuck..." Tae mengerang dan Tee mendesah panjang saat penisnya masuk kedalam. Tee menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati setiap jengkal penis Tae. Di dalam lubang milik Tee mungkin hal terbaik yang bisa dia impikan -- oh salah -- itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dia impikan.

"T-Tae ..." Tee merintih, "Bangun."

"Bangun."

"Bangun."

 **"Bangun!!!!"** Alarm yang di setting memakai suara emak meraung.

Tiba-tiba Tae terbangun, rasa horny nya -- nikmat tubuh Tee yang dimimpinya masih jelas di pikirannya.

Tae menelan ludah, seolah-olah dunia baru aja berakhir.

boxernya basah kuyup, tapi itu bukan masalah besarnya.

Masalahnya dia masih keras dan ingin melakukannya sekali lagi sama Tee kayak di dalam mimpinya.

"Brengsek!" Dia mengerang.


End file.
